The present invention relates to a vehicle headliner assembly including a carrier assembly which supports at least one air curtain on the headliner and adds structural integrity to the headliner assembly.
Modularity in vehicle components is important for auto manufacturers because it simplifies the auto assembly process, thereby reducing parts. Recently, automotive interior headliners have been made modular by providing a headliner subassembly which includes overhead consoles, electronics, light sources, air curtains, and air curtain deployment equipment mounted on the headliner. The headliner and these various components are installed as a single unit subassembly into a vehicle.
One problem with the modularity concept in headliners is that the attachment of various heavy components around the periphery of the headliner may cause flexing or bending of the headliner, which can make handling and assembly difficult.
The present invention overcomes the problem described above by providing a carrier assembly which is adhesively secured to the periphery of the headliner for supporting the air bag system and adding structural integrity to the headliner subassembly for installation in the vehicle. The air bag igniter is mounted to the rear of the headliner so that it need not be mounted behind an overhead console.
More specifically, the present invention provides a headliner and air bag assembly including a headliner having left and right side edges. A carrier assembly includes left and right rails extending along the left and right side edges of the headliner, respectively, and a cross-member connecting the left and right rails. The left and right rails support at least one air bag assembly, and the carrier assembly is configured to provide structural support for the headliner and for the air bag assembly. Preferably, the carrier assembly is adhesively secured to the periphery of the headliner.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of assembling a vehicle headliner and air bag assembly including the steps of: a) providing a plastic carrier assembly including left and right rails and a cross-member; b) positioning inflatable air curtains within the left and right rails; c) positioning an igniter assembly in the cross-member for deploying the air curtains; and d) attaching the carrier assembly to a headliner having left and right side edges such that the left and right rails extend along the left and right side edges, and the cross-member connects the left and right rails to structurally support the weight of the headliner and air bag assembly during installation.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a modular headliner assembly including a carrier assembly which supports the weight of the headliner and of various heavy components attached around the periphery of the headliner, such as the air curtains and inflator assembly, to prevent flexing or bending of the headliner during installation.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.